Recently, attention has been increasingly focused on tactile sensation display devices that provide information through a sense of touch. Specifically, there is known a tactile sensation display device that, in operation through a touch panel by a person, can change the person's tactile sensation at the time of touching the touch panel. Patent Literature 1 discloses, as an example, a tactile sensation display device that can change the frictional force at the time of a person's touch on the tactile sensation display device. This tactile sensation display device includes a top panel which is a part to be touched by a person. The tactile sensation is changed by applying ultrasonic waves to the top panel.